Trevelyan troubles
by HillyBillyBobby
Summary: After word of the battle of Haven settles in the house of Trevelyan, it sends it's eldest son to investigate. This is the diary of Chris Trevelyan. This is my first story ever and I like to practice a hell of a lot, critique of any kind is welcome. Put it on T for ideas I want to put in the story in a few chapters or so.
1. Chapter 1

Diary of Chris Trevelyan day 1:

Dear diary,

I don't know why what to say. I just got the report this morning, some lackey with a face as white as a ghoul came up to me stumbling and bumbling words that I can only make out as "Word fer you milord" I thanked the boy and opened the letter, what was inside was horrifying.

Haven, my sisters base of operations, is burnt and buried, scouts say a large army of ungodly creatures laid seige upon it and, with the help of a bloody dragon of all things, conquered 's strange about all of this is that after the attack an avalanche buried the Inquisition base.

"A fail safe milord?" theorized Edwin.

"Perhaps they wanted to bury all documents about their discoveries?" Lucillia chimed in. "We will find out as soon as we reach the ruins" I told them.

Day 3

Dear Diary,

Now that I have more time to write I suppose I can unveil the details of my mission. I was sent by my father to investigate my sister's whereabouts and report back.

He is well aware of her position as the Herald Of Andraste so this mission isn't only for family reasons, we must also inform Orlais of her whereabouts. Those noble bastards don't support her, why should they care? Until now they have only spat on the Inquisition, and now they do? It smells fishy, those shifty-eyed pricks are only concerned for their own hide!

He only gave me this order, not Maxwell, not our nephews in Redcliffe, only me. Why? Was Max's dragon hunt too important? Would he rather chase death than his own sister?

I despise him, his hopes of grandeur and his smugness towards the ladies of the courts make me hate him, he could never have accompanied the Magistrates to the Conclave because he would be too busy flirting with them!

However I'm glad I was chosen, I love my sister to bits and I would gladly lead a search party for her even if it lead me into Trevinter territory.

It's getting dark outside and we camp out in the Inquisition camps on the Storm Coast after having made the boat trip over the strong coursing river, and I shit you not diary today, I Chris Trevelyan witnessed my first dragon!

I could not make out much but I definitely could make out a dragon's shape in the mist! The captain says it doesn't attack the boats carrying merchants and refugees but gives all the pirates in the area a run for their money. Huh, so even dragons have a sense of chivalry, I should bring the dragon to Orlais and give them a lesson on it!

After having landed we greet a company of scouts who fly the banner of the Inquisition. We camp with them. In a few days we will reach Haven, and we will uncover this mystery.

Day 6:

Dear diary,

By the maker! This place is as beat up as the reports say, and then some! The only thing visible was the Chantry and the trebuchets, bodies of what seem to be Templars and Inquisition soldiers are scattered across the site, and the place was awfully quiet.

"These aren't regular Templars milord! They have Lyrium growing out of em'! The red kind!" Edwin informed me.

"Didn't the Templars fight the spread of the stuff? Why would they use it? No less get infected by it?" Lilliana asked.

"I do not know! We must sea-"

"Hold it right there graverobber! What are you doing on Inquisition grounds?" A Inquisition battalion had surrounded us!

I spoke out "I am Chris Trevelyan, I was ordered to find out my sister's whereabouts, last report said a big battle took place here in Haven!"

"Oh, I'm sorry milord I did not know!" Their leader apologized bowing in a hastily manner, he continued "Well if you want to find the Herald she has established a new base in the abandoned Skyhold. Now if you must excuse us we must continue burying our dead, walk in the maker's light ser Trevelyan!" He saluted me and he and his men continued handling their deceased.

"Well that was scary for a second innit?" Edwin sighed.

"Should we write a report and return to the marches?" He continued already having whipped out a piece of parchment out of his horse's bag.

"Yes, write the report and return home. However I will meet my sister in Skyhold alone I want to see her with my own eyes that she is safe, tell Father I will send correspondence once I arrive" I ordered.

"You sure you want to go alone?" Lilliana asked.

"You will need protection along the way! Highwaymen are popping up everywhere these days, you'll be dead once you reach the mountains, don't be foolish milord" Lilliana pleaded.

"I know, but this mission will be my own." I explained.

Now diary you probably ask: Why would you go alone? And there is a good answer for that. You see the Free Marches have been under attack by everything ranging from bandits to ghouls.

The Free Marches are exacty that: Free, meaning it is not under control by Orlais nor Fereldan also meaning it's free game to bandits and foreign invaders because we hold no diplomatic relevance in the big scheme of things, yet Orlais still feels it needs to invite us to their balls thinking once we have had enough of being pestered by bandits and such we would surrender and ask for Orlaisian and Ferlendan assistance and that day will never come! For our motto isn't: Modest in temper, bold in deed!

My father already made a huge risk of letting one his best commanders out on a search party for his daughter. I musn't keep Edwin and Lilliana waiting with a dumb personal quest, they must return home and take my spot as commanders in my place.

"As you wish milord" Lilliana said. Both of them bowed and saddled their horses.

I packed my own horse with everything I could and set out towards Skyhold.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 10

Dear diary,

Why Skyhold? I pondered, and I did have enough time to ponder because the tracks leading up the the castle were seemingly endless. Yes, Skyhold is far up in the mountains, hard to get to and even harder to besiege but on the other hand what nobleman would make the journey to meet with the Inquisition if they have to travel a full week to get to it. The Inquisition must have been desperate to find shelter somewhere otherwise I don't know why they couldn't just go to Orlais or something more, well you know, livable rather than some sky fortress. But I don't know the graveness of the condition of the Inquisition after the battle of Haven, as far as I know my sister has taken heavy losses and was forced to retreat. My sister is smart she probably knows what she's doing when she said to her advisors that a bloody sky fortress was a good idea.

Down the road I can make out red lyrium alongside the mountain walls, what the hell? The whole world is seemingly going to shit! First the templars and now this? I must uncover what's the matter of all of this.

Day 12

Dear diary,

Someone pinch me, Skyhold is a bloody fairy tale castle! From the distance it looks majestic yet firm, but above all, unbelievable, it must have been one remarkable team of builders to have build something so massive out of a lifeless mountain.

The path to it is even more incredible, I have passed pilgrims saying that the path to it will take a day to climb.

After a while I sit down to catch my breath and take a chug of water, a company of scouts pass and I get called out by a dwarven woman, who seems to be their leader "And who might you be? You're no pilgrim and you're no noble because you don't have an entourage" The scout leader said, as she placed a hand on her.

"Awfully vigilant there miss…?"

"Harding, Lace Harding leader of the Inquisition scouts and you are?" Lace responded adding a smile.

"I am Chris Trevelyan" I answered "And before you ask, yes I am the brother of the Herald. I looked for her in the ruins of Haven but your soldiers told me the Inquisition moved to Skyhold" I added.

"Yeah, I heard of it too. I was out on a mission during the attack. Lost allot of good people that day. My only wish was that I was there during it, I feel powerless" She said, as she was looking down. It must feel bad be such a dedicated character in the Inquisition only to lose most of your cause in one single attack.

"Aye, that's why I am here. To meet up with my sister and fight whatever fights she tells me too" I proclaim, sounding almost like a real knight but not quite.

"That's good, we need people to rebuild the Inquisition and then some to defeat Corypheus" She said hopeful, she took a chug from her flask adding "That bastard killed half of our men with that dragon of his, oh I if could get my hands on hi…" she balled her fist and gripped her flask so firm it almost shattered in her hand.

"Hold on, Corypheus? Dragon? That wasn't in the report I got!" I shot up from my seat/rock.

'Was it not in the public report?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"No it wasn't, I only got word of a battle and that all of Haven is buried under a couple feet of snow and rubble" I explained.

"Well if you must know a Darkspawn named Corypheus attacked Haven, he had corrupted the templar order of Therinfal Redoubt with Red Lyrium and gathered them to attack our battlements, here is the official report by commander Cullen" She handed me a piece of parchment.  
The rest of the day we spent hiking and talking about the situation of the Inquisition. It seems to be that it took heavy blows and was forced to retreat and that my sister had to fight a dragon and a demon on her own to prevent the enemy from getting to the others, her bravery surprised me, she was never this courageous back in our young days, she was always bashful and innocent but I suppose becoming the Herald Of Andraste and leader of the second Inquisition must do wonders for one's self confidence.

We camp out in the mountain pass to prepare for our ascendence up the giant tower that leads to the keep. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow, I look forward to seeing Evelyn again and getting out of these damned sweat soaked leathers.


End file.
